


music?

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [17]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	music?

Music  
Anders warf seine Jeans aufs Bett und zappelte sich aus seiner Unterwäsche. „Andi! Kommst du?“, Lars', bereits ungeduldig klingende Stimme rief aus dem Garten, „Es ist scheiße kalt!“ „Dann warte halt nicht draußen, Lars!“, gab Anders ebenso ungerührt zurück, schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und schlüpfte noch eilig in Lars' Flipflops, die er unter dem Bett gefunden hatte, bevor er dann die Treppe hinuntereilte, „So ein Vollidiot.“  
„Du bist echt die ungeduldigste Person, die ich jemals getroffen habe ...“, beschwerte Anders sich, kaum dass er zu Lars aufgeschlossen hatte, „Wie hältst du dann diese Hüpfer auf?“ „Halt einfach die Klappe ...“, murmelte Lars und deutete auf die Saunahütte im Garten, „Die Sauna ist bestimmt schon kalt ...“ Anders schmollte, folgte Lars dann aber zu ihrer Sauna, „Du hättest mir ja helfen können, wenn es dir zu lange dauert, Herr Ehemann. Oder findest du mich nicht mehr ansprechend genug?“ „Pf.“, Lars schnaubte, grinste dann aber, „Wenn du mich beleidigen wolltest … Versuch's noch mal. Das war nichts, Hasilein.“  
Anders atmete noch einmal tief die kühle, norwegische Winterluft ein, bevor er die Saunatür öffnete. Die heiße Luft brandete ihm entgegen und strich dem Arzt, der zufrieden die Augen schloss über de kühlen Wangen. Anders löste, bevor er eintrat das Handtuch und platzierte es auf einer der Bänke. „Würde dich nicht beleidigen …“, murmelte Anders kaum dass er sich hingesetzt hatte und beobachtete Lars durch halb geschlossene Augenlider, „Ich liebe dich.“ Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte Lars tatsächlich überrascht, dann aber strich er seinem Zwilling über die Lippen, „Ich liebe dich auch, du Idiot.“  
„Du hast echt eine umwerfende Art und Weise das verbal zu zeigen, Larsi.“, murmelte Anders, aber sein Bruder zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du bist doch derjenige, der sich zum Autor berufen fühlte … Mit Worten warst du schon immer besser ...“ „War das gerade ein Kompliment?“, Anders blinzelte schockiert, gab dann aber einen unleidigen Leid von sich, als Lars ihm vors Schienbein trat, „Du versaust gerade die Stimmung …“ „Wir haben Stimmung?“, nun öffnete Anders interessiert die Augen und musterte seinen nackten Zwilling unverhohlen, „Ist es eine heiße, schwüle Stimmung? Eine die nach Sex riecht? Nach Moschus?“  
„Anders ...“, Lars lehnte sich zur Wand und die langen Finger glitten über das Display, woraufhin plötzlich leise Musik erklang. Anders leckte sich anerkennend über die Lippen, als Lars sich mit einem Seufzen zurück auf die Holzbank sinken ließ und gab sich auch keine Mühe sein Wohlgefallen zu verbergen, „Netter Anblick. Gefällt mir gut.“  
Bevor Lars noch reagieren konnte, hatten sich die Finger seines Zwillings schon um seinen Oberarm gelegt und Anders hatte ihn zu sich gezogen und küsste ihn. Der erst beinahe sanfte Kuss wurde aber schnell fordernder, aber letzten Endes raubte die Hitze ihnen den Atem und sie fuhren schwer atmend auseinander. Lars blinzelte, als Anders nun auf seinen Schoss rutschte, legte aber dennoch seine Hände auf die Hüften seines Bruders. Quälend langsam küsste Anders sich über den Nacken seines Zwillings und leckte die Schweißperlen von der erhitzten Haut, bis er schließlich schlecht gelaunt die Nase krauste, „Du bist warm ...“ „Ach?“, gab Lars leise und mit rauer Stimme zurück und rollte fordernd die Hüften, so dass sein harter Schwanz gegen fordernd den Schritt seines Zwillings rieb „Und du bist verdammt heiß ...“  
„Haben kein Gleitgel ...“, murmelte Anders, während seine Hand über die starken Brustmuskeln und den flachen Bauch genüsslich abwärts strich, bis die langen Finger sich sanft um Lars' Schwanz legen konnte. „Ich habe es dir schon immer gesagt ...“, murmelte Lars in Anders' Ohr und biss in das fleischige Ohrläppchen, „Wir brauchen Gleitgel in der Sauna ...“ Der Physiotherapeut rollte erneut die Hüften, ließ seine Finger durch Anders' verschwitzte Haare fahren und zog leicht an den blonden Strähnen. Anders grollte kehlig, seine Lippen suchten die seines Zwillings und beraubten ihm seiner Worte. Auch der Griff um die blonden Strähnen löste sich etwas, aber als Lars die Augen öffnete und seinen Bruder ansah, glühten Anders' schmale Wangen, aber sein Blick war fest auf den, sich ihm aus einem Nest blonder Haare bettelnd entgeggen reckenden Schwanz gerichtet.  
Lars begriff erst, was Anders zu tun dachte, als sein Zwilling sich von ihm löste und sich zwischen seine Beine kniete. Die Gedanken des Physiotherapeuten waren immer noch leicht verschwommen, als Anders' kühle Finger über seine Oberschenkel strichen und er seinen Atem, der sich noch viel heißer als die hitzegeschwängerte Luft der Sauna anzufühlen schien, über die Spitze von Lars' pochender Erregung blies. "Alles in Ordnung?", Anders wirkte kurz verunsichert und sah zu seinem Zwilling auf, aber als dieser nickte, senkte sich Anders' Blick wieder. Lars' Finger gruben sich tief in das Holz der Bank, als Anders' weiche Lippen sich nun um die Spitze legten und die Zunge verspielt darüber glitt. "Fuck ...", stieß Lars hervor, als Anders ihn nun tiefer in sich gleiten ließ und die Zunge bei jeder Bewegung die empfindliche, raue Unterseite des Schwanzes massierte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann erzitterte Lars. Der Physiotherapeut schluckte und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl und ignorierte standhaft den ärztlichen Part seines Verstandes, der ihm verkündete, dass Sex in der Sauna sicher nicht die beste Idee war. Aber, im Moment interessierte ihn ein möglicher Hitzschlag nur bedingt, denn alles was nun noch zählte war Anders' sonst so frecher und vorlauter Mund, die roten, feuchten Lippen und die talentierte Zunge, die sich wie eine Schlange um sein Glied wand und ihn geschickt zu den Höhen eines Orgasmus' zu treiben wusste.  
Anders verlangsamte schließlich das Tempo und passte sich unbewusst dem Takt der Musik an. Als die letzten Töne verklangen und es für einige Sekunden still war, löste Anders sich und leckte genüsslich über die Unterseite, während seine langen Finger mit der Vorhaut zu spielen begannen und immer und immer wieder die empfindliche Eichel freilegten, bis Lars beinahe schon verzweifelt klingend, nach Luft schnappte.  
In diesem Moment setzte das nächste Lied ein und ein tiefer Bass vibrierte durch das Holz. Anders grinste, als er den Song erkannte und sah auffordernd zu Lars, dessen verschleierter Blick sich nur mühsam auf ihn fixieren konnte, "Was?" Anders antwortete nicht, sondern legte die Lippen wieder auf die feuchte, rote Spitze, während seine Fingerspitzen im Takt gegen das harte Fleisch tippten. Lars wirkte noch immer verwirrt, errötete aber, als plötzlich der Gesang einsetze und er schließlich das Stück doch noch erkannte, "Hard as a rock ..."  
Anders hielt inne und für einen Moment starrten die Zwillinge sich nur an, bevor sie beide lachen mussten. Lars lehnte sich, bebend vor Lachen an das warme Holz, während Anders sich einfach auf den Boden sinken ließ und sich, geschüttelt von Lachen, die Spucke vom Kinn wischte. "Verdammt ...", brachte Lars schließlich hervor und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, "Du hast die Stimmung versaut ... Mit einem ... so dermaßen schlechten Wortspiel ..." "Das ist deine Playlist, Larsi.", gab Anders grinsend zurück und legte nun wieder eine Hand auf die Hüfte seines Zwillings, "Und außerdem ... Wieso ruinierte Stimmung? Lachen ist doch gesund und ... Lachen während des Sex soll es zu was ganz besonderem machen ..."  
"Spinner.", Lars sah liebevoll auf seinen Zwilling hinunter und strich über seine Wange, "Lass es uns in die Dusche verlegen, ok? Ich glaube die Sauna ist für heute ... gelaufen." "Spielverderber.", Anders ließ sich aufhelfen und auch von Lars aus der Sauna hinaus in den dunklen Winterabend ziehen. Sie ignorierten den kalten Schnee, der nach dem heißen Saunagang so angenehme Kühlung zu versprechen schien. Dennoch schafften sie es kaum mehr unter die Dusche, versuchte Anders doch immer wieder seinen Bruder gegen eine Wand zu pressen, um ihn zu küssen und das Geschehen in der Sauna woanders fortzusetzen. Lars erwiderte die Küsse natürlich, zog seinen Zwilling aber dennoch unbarmherzig weiter durch die dunklen Gänge ihres Hauses.  
Als sie endlich unter dem kühlen Wasser der Dusche standen, glitten Anders' Finger über Lars' erhitzten Körper, aber Lars war bereits so erregt, dass er seine Hand mit einem frustrierten Knurren beiseite stieß und seine Hand über seinen Schwanz gleiten ließ. Anders' Geduld war dennoch nur begrenzt, so dass er Lars schließlich mit einem wilden Knurren gegen die Wand stieß und seinen Schwanz zwischen die festen Pobacken schob. Stück für Stück schob er sich quälend langsam in ihn und begann in den großen Körper zu stoßen. Ihr Stöhnen hallte im dampfverhangenen Badezimmer wieder, wurde aber vom Rauschen des Wassers übertönt.  
"Verdammt ...", Lars schnappte nach Luft und seine Finger glitten über die Kacheln, suchten nach Halt in den Fugen, während Anders sich gegen ihn lehnte, "Mmmmmh ..." "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben ...", murmelte Lars und lehnte seine heiße Stirn gegen die kühlen, feuchten Kacheln, " ... dass dieser blöde Song uns von der Einweihung unser Sauna abgehalten hat ..." "Hab dir doch gesagt, dass Sex in der Sauna nicht einfach ist ...", murmelte Anders und schloss die Augen, als er nach der Duscharmatur griff und das Wasser mit einem einzigen Handgriff zum Versiegen brachte, "Du wolltest ja nicht hören ..." "Du hast doch angefangen ...", Lars drehte sich und strich seinem Zwilling eine der feuchten Strähnen aus den Augen, "Hard as a rock in der Dusche ist angenehmer?" "Wird das dein neuer Running Gag, Lars?", Anders öffnete neugierig die Augen und musterte seinen Zwilling, "Glaub mir, er wird nicht ziehen." "Du hast einfach nur keinen Sinn für Humor, Anders.", urteilte der Ältere und verließ nach einem letzten Kuss grinsend die Dusche, "Und nun zieh dich an, Mama und Papa wollten heute Abend kommen."


End file.
